Ammanas
Worst spammer on the forums. Has been banned five times and warned nine times for spam. Started on April 06, 2009 and gained over 1000 posts in one week. Forum Joined in April of 09, automatically started spamming and got banned within the month. Although ammanas started in the General BBS, s/he can now be seen in every forum periodically. She moves between trolling and actually being helpful quiet often and usually seamlessly. To both oldies and newbies alike. Has a massive family via the Adopt a Newbie thread. Has Erahnia as a wife, Salehthesage as a husband, and Warbride as a mistress. She has now proposed to Kaji as well. S/He has 6 children: #Skycloud - Began the marriage between Erahnia and ammanas. Now banned #Newbie child #2 - can't remember his name. #Phantasm - Third child and master-spy. Currently banned until 19 of Dec 09. #Exitibilis - Fourth child and emo I mean... ally in Phantasm's spy ring #Kanjiry - Needs to get on the TRPG so that I can give him a better description. Began marriage between ammanas and Salehthesage #Steve Fury - Harbors an intense hatred for RPers and cosplayers and has a fetish for cake / pie. Perma-banned for multiple charges of sexual harassment and stealing from the office workplace. Now Ammanas has him locked in the basement and harvests for vital organs. #Amon - Forced Adoption. He has no say in the matter. #Rae - An oldie adoption. #Rorren - has been rejected several times before being accepted at a son. TRPG - ammanas Normally s/he can be found either in El Dungeon, in the center of a conflict, or just randomly somewhere in the company of Maximus, Rae, or the periodical newbie. S/He has a vast network of contacts that spans most groups and is a member of the Guild Delilah as the Ace of Wands as well as The Allied Nations of The World. S/Hes created the Bounty List and continued to control it. ammanas joined the TRPG early in July, quickly gathering friends and acquaintances.Soon after joining s/he was offered the position of Pride by Greed, but quickly refused. After successfully 'convincing' ammanas at a later time to join, the group quickly failed. This happened one time more during the course of the game. Over time s/he has participated in most events in the world, staying to the center of happenings without becoming the center. The events she has participated in include: The Jelly God: A simple dungeon run that concluded with a battle against a massive creature made of jelly. Its weakness was the medallion it wore. It was defeated by a large group of players, each of which learned a spell, except for ammanas who received a Poison Pin. ammanas, Rae, and Gale also received a shard of the medallion. ammanas currently holds both her own and Gale's shard. The Halloween event: A scavenger hunt spread about the Delta Server, many players participated and received rewards, but the final reward was a competition between Gale and ammanas, which Gale cheated to win Gale won. ammanas received the Cat Choker that day, adding to his collection of useful items. Rabbit Doubt: To be continued Gods storyline: To Be continued R.O.S.E.S. Kagi Omiya has appointed ammanas to the position of Gamemaster while the Guild begins its creation. Notable Quotes Trivia *Is a Satyr *Snark level is over 9000 *Owns the''' Event BBS.''' *ammanas of the Chains, Leader of the Horde, Battler at the Dragonmount, Protector of the Dominion, Dutchess of the TRPG, Lord of the lands beyond the Wall of Questionable Greatness, Mother to the Great Underdawg Gui, Commander of the Legions, Defender of OFC. *Is actually a dominatrix, and has kinky fantasies about Gale. Xeameres and Rae. Category:Player Category:PK Category:Troll Category:Kitty Category:Bacon flavored